


痴狂

by GrasslandFox007



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 小妈文学 泥塑向避雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrasslandFox007/pseuds/GrasslandFox007
Summary: ooc ooc ooc 真的ooc，一定要避雷一定要避雷，不吃小妈文学者慎入，出事不负责的那种
Relationships: 扶锁
Kudos: 4





	痴狂

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读～

扶苏叼着烟，微微侧头，打火机金属壳叮的一声，一簇蓝色焰苗跳出来，他深深吮了一口，一绺白雾飘出唇角。

身后的顾存声音低的微不可闻："大少爷，老爷今晚就到家了。"

扶苏眼也不抬，对那几个毫无温度的词语没有半点理会，只是又深深吮了一口，飘渺辛辣背后算作是清楚了这件事似的点点头。

"再等等"他眼睛一直都往舞池那边瞟，震耳欲聋又摄人心魄的音乐换了一首又一首，一根钢管上下两头连接着地板和天花板。

人群簇拥在这莹亮亮的金属物件四周叫嚷，一个纤瘦的身影像水泽之中的白蛇一样在这光溜简单的杆子上左右摇摆。消瘦的脚踝上坠着两个挂满铃铛的脚环，无意中一个垂头让扶苏看清了他嘴唇的颜色并非自然，是玫瑰的烈红，耳垂上的红钻石耳坠因为舞动晃的叮当响。

"是在这儿干兼职的，省医院心胸科一个普通大夫"顾存在一旁提示，扶苏看的倒是饶有兴致。

"这么骚还是个医生，给他排手术病人还不得让他给整死，做到一半不得骑上去？"

扶苏眯了眯眼，没有注意到自己已经很久都没有说这么长句子去评论一个人了。

"少爷要是喜欢，人我们可以要下来……"顾存继续提醒道。

"不用。"扶苏趁烟头在快要烫上皮革手套的一刹那把烟头摁进烟灰缸，他转过头不再看舞池里还未停止的狂劲，"那妖精的耳坠晃的我眼睛疼"

他披上大衣，继而也不回的离开舞厅。

…………

"少爷，老爷今晚带了人回来。"

扶苏头也不抬，把玩着手里拇指大的黑色长方形盒子。

"知道了"

他把盒子打开，挺清新的色号，玻璃红，跟那个醉倦迷离满是烟味的夜晚不一样，一抹玫瑰色从脑海里闪过，扶苏意识到自己发呆发的有点久了。

他脱了西装外套交给顾存，把口红塞进口袋里。数不清的第几个情人，走前含情脉脉暗送秋波，殊不知两人关系也就到此为止，小小一管口红，涂满红色指甲油的手指半推半就塞进他的西装口袋儿。

从那夜起不知道为什么就没了感觉，意识里老有个涂口红的小妖精扭着腰骑在他身上求他操……

扶苏是心不在焉的进餐厅的，刚一跨进门就愣了。

玫瑰红，铃铛环，红耳坠。都没有，"妖精"安静的坐在赢父身边的位置上，乖巧如一只笼中的白雀。白色的卫衣让扶苏错乱中感到眩晕。

"你来晚了。"赢父一贯的职场苛刻语气，扶苏感觉到一贯熟悉的气压，除了道歉之外便没有其他言语。

那小妖精或许那夜并未见过扶苏，但是扶苏不明白自己为什么要惊慌，他老觉得那双漂亮的眼睛里似乎已经知道了他些什么。

他不敢抬头，木纳的坐到自己的位置上，赢父身边的那个位置，以前是他母亲坐过的……

"这是你小妈，"赢父语气忽然松了些许，他看了一眼身旁看似孱弱实际应该是收敛了所有元气的青年，"以前是省医院的大夫，现在专门辞了职，回来照顾你。"

青年的表情看起来也是局促不安，一直被赢父攥着的手的食指动了动，眼镜背后的眸子清亮的像个没有底儿的湖泊。

"原来赢公子年纪这么小…就已经能替赢先生照管财团，也是一表人材……"

"过奖了。"

扶苏再也无心听到那些话，他感觉窗外明明没有雨，但是那一阵一阵的雷声，却轰的他头皮发麻。他从来没像今天这样讨厌别人用这个称呼。

…………

"扶苏，赢公子……"

"赢公子……"

扣门的声音还在继续，扶苏百般赖聊的躺在床上捏着游戏手柄，清朗的声音还在继续，没有衰弱下去的打算。

不过，等到他意识到这是闭门羹的时候应该会停止了吧。

"我给你做了点东西吃，厨师今天休假了……"

"吃不惯的话我再尝试一下别的…"难得带了丝落寞，扶苏想不透他在舞池里那堆被肉欲红了眼的男人之间是怎么做的那样狂放大胆的。

装的？

他打开门，小妈喜上眉梢，快活的像个孩子一般。扶苏头一次近距离观察他，眉清目秀，眼睛笑起来弯弯的，头发卷卷的不怎么好好打理的样子，一幅黑框眼镜，一看就是从小到大的三好学生。

"你愣什么？菜要凉啦。"

小妈的眼睛里装满了活泼的色调，仿佛稚气未脱，扶苏从管家那里知道其实他比自己还要小。

他想不出拒绝这双眼睛的理由。

"吃完了，你陪我出去逛逛吧？正好，你爸今天不在家。"难得的，这小妖精今天没再叫赢先生，或许是向前已经察觉到了扶苏听他这么说的不自在，刻意改口的。

扶苏没有停下进食速度，点着头，事实上，即便技术比不上家里请来的那些米其林餐厅大师傅，却仍能勾的动他的味蕾。他抬眼偷看小妈，小妖精正戴着耳机听歌，也不知道是不是太投入了脑袋还跟着打节拍，头上那根调皮的毛翘着，一晃一晃，晃的扶苏心跟着颤悠。

………

最后还是跟着去了商场。

小妖精本来年纪就小，再加上一张娃娃脸，混在年轻大学生堆儿里也看不出来个年龄差，他穿的潮，一根运动发带套在额头上，微卷的棕色毛儿垂着，跟扶苏的西装革履混在一起发出强烈的反差。

"好久都没出来了。"小妖精的长袖体恤太宽大，下摆从高级灰的风衣里露出来，领口锁骨露的彻彻底底。

他本身就是从烟火里生出来的一个人。扶苏清楚，他跟他们不一样。他被嬴政管的太紧，平时很难能出来，心性自然藏的就好。

小妖精拉着扶苏逛完超市逛商场，扶苏给他当免费衣架加劳动力，两人走走停停买了一堆东西，路上还突然被好奇的店员问是不是情侣。

扶苏摇摇头，用一贯地笑容很好的掩藏起自己的难过。

要真是那样就好了。

他在想什么！？

他的小妈很快就饿了。却也不肯去吃扶苏订的西餐厅。扶苏被他拉着逛步行街，小笼包香辣蟹奶茶泡芙买了一大堆，小妖精脸被暖风烘的范红，嘬着奶茶吸管儿走的轻轻松松，留下扶苏大包小包在后头追，俨然是二十四孝好老公的典范，实际却只是个替妈拿东西的"好儿子"。

这是他们第一次一起单独出来，难能可贵。

小妖精正对着傍晚的商业广场亮起的灯饰发呆，扶苏突然低头在他耳畔问"回去吧？"，他吓了一跳，耳根子不知道为什么就红了，点点头，是有点晚了……

声音微不可闻。

那一刻扶苏觉得他可爱爆了。

………

小妈有自己的卧室，挨着赢父的，常常虚掩着门，赢父常常走进去，但是扶苏一次都没有听到过他本以为会出现的那些。

唯独是一个雪夜，酒宴上觥筹交错完归来的赢父被扶着进了卧室，扶苏坐在沙发上拿笔记本办公，他记得刚刚小妈是穿着丝质睡袍进去了的，客厅的瑞士座钟滴答作响，安静淹没呼吸。

该来的还是会来。

呼哧的喘气声，压抑的呻吟，体位似乎还蛮狂劲的，扶苏听到了他的小妈的求饶，以及赢父释放后粗重的吐息。交媾的持续让扶苏焦躁不安，他无数次幻想过的人，就这么被践踏了，仿佛初生的山茶被踩进泥土，用鞋跟蹂躏着碾碎。

雪窸窸窣窣持续个不停。

………

他再没有一次直视过那双眼睛。

明知道自己的想法是错的，或许早该信了那些说辞，小妈不是他的梦中情人，他只是他父亲从花园里随手摘下的一朵白山茶，亵玩过后就随手扔掉。

这是迟早的事。

他不应该期待的。

…………

他们保持距离，不再有任何交流，事实上这也只算做是扶苏一个人的冷漠，持续一年，他在小妈面前封闭了自己。

除了那一个个玫瑰色绮丽迷幻的梦，不断变换最终又重合的那张熟悉的脸。清晨污浊的睡裤，要不是这些提醒着他，他想自己完全可以忘得干干净净。

那具白皙丰润的身体最终成为记忆里的一道影子。被冠以美丽而存在。

…………  
赢父死于一场车祸。司机被灌的神智不清，不知道车上睡的是董事长，轿车撞上公路护栏，油箱起火爆炸了。

留下一摊子生意和一屁股债，还有一个清朗可人的小妈给扶苏。

懂事成家的弟弟们开始争相分家产，扶苏焦头烂额之时再无心管那些反目成仇的至亲，以至于后来连私生子都要参与进来，他也是哭笑不得。

不知道是过了多久的一天，凌晨扶苏顶着一双黑眼圈踏进几个月都未曾进入的家门，管家给他开的门，说夫人在卧室休息。

扶苏不知道他这几个月以来过得怎么样，虽说那些弟弟们有的也曾登门找人要钱过，扶苏走前安排了保镖，他想虽然已经要止步不前，但是做点什么也不是不可以。

他敲敲门，里面应了一声，推门进去，好几月没见小妖精瘦了，扶苏记得在那一长串数字的财产里应该有一相当可观的一大部分是属于他的，别说那些先前吃的零嘴儿了，天天燕窝鱼胶也够这小妖精吃一辈子了。

"你回来了…？"但是小妈只是这样问，语气带了再也藏不好的欣喜，仿佛扶苏的到来是他在这深冬般萧索的大宅里终于迎来的春光，却也只是淡淡的笑容，扶苏这才发现自己有多喜欢看他笑，看他笑，心也就跟着放下了。

"你过得…好吗？"扶苏那一刻不知道为什么特别想抱抱他，可随即他就发现自己真是问了个蠢问题。

小妈摇摇头，扶苏发现他脸颊上原本是有些婴儿肥的那两坨小肉肉消失了，眼睛依旧清澈却也愈发深邃。

是对日后的漂泊不定感到担忧？但其实他已经自由了，他可以继续回去工作，生活上经济也不会再有压力，普通人该有的担心他现在没有了。

听老管家说，小妖精以前上的就是医科大，梦想就是当医生，被赢父看上之后委身在这里一年多也算是受了不少委屈，如今他也算是能解脱继续回到他的烟火里了。

一想到这些扶苏就莫名的有些失落，不由得眼神一黯，不过也很好的掩藏了起来避免被小妖精发现。

这不属于他的东西，现在也不会属于他。

但是……

…………

"你饿不饿？这么远回来很辛苦吧？是想吃家里的，还是出去买呢？"小妖精不愿意让扶苏一直盯着他看，但见扶苏一直愣着却也忍不住痴痴笑了起来。

扶苏也跟着他笑，可不明白自己笑什么。

"我想吃你做的饭。"他坦诚的说。

小妖精一米八的个子，但是跟一米九的自己比起来差距还是会有些许，扶苏看着他，小妖精抿唇想了想，"我知道了。"他没有推辞。

……

"你有没有什么打算？"

"什么打算？"

"你很年轻，还有未来，我爸一走你也算自由了。"扶苏一碗面吃的干净，汤也没剩下，他很久都没有这种满足感了，以前的每天都是在速溶咖啡和三明治一类的速食品里混日子的。

他将自己积攒已久的问题摆出来说，目的是确认这人今后的安好，同样也是让自己快点死心。

"我吗？"小妈指指自己，明白扶苏的意思了以后也并没有太大波动，他像个小孩子一样开始摆弄着手指，"我不是很想离开……"

随后他想了想又问："是因为这个房子要卖了，你要赶我走吗……？"

水灵灵的大眼睛跟秋天的湖泊一样漂亮，沦陷的扶苏心里头一遍遍说宝贝怎么会呢我还没来得及拥有你又怎么会这么没良心呢？

他赶紧解释，"我不是这个意思，我是说我…如果你重新回去工作有困难，我想我可以帮上你什么……"

小妈依旧摇头，"你现在肯定比我困难的多，跟兄弟姐妹争你爸的遗产并不容易……"

那些我可以都不要，我现在立刻出去创业挣钱一样可以活着，我唯一想要的是你……

扶苏想，动了动唇却再没说一个字。

………

我不明白为什么他这么迷人，人前人后各一套的妖精我见过不少，可唯独只有他能做到清白的跟朵山茶一样。

后来我们没再聊天，他中途说要离开一下，替我把大衣和西装外套带到我的卧室挂上。然后再也没回来。

晚上我在卧室办公，父亲留下的事务太多白天也赶不完，索性赔上一个晚上，忽然就有点想喝咖啡，管家不知道为什么叫了一会儿也没来，房间里的咖啡壶空了，忽然就想起他在隔壁。

"睡了么？"我敲着门，虽然没有任何事情却还是想看看他。

过了一会儿他在里面应了一声，门开了，他穿了白睡袍，腰带松松垮垮的。眼镜还架在鼻梁上，卧室只有书桌的台灯是亮的。

"摁…我…找不到管家…你、你能不能…"

我局促不安。

"你想喝咖啡？"不知道怎么他一下就猜出来我想要什么。

我点点头，心想家里地暖开的可真大。

他年轻人火力壮怕热，衣服能大胆的穿出露骨，衣襟根本就没掩牢，一大条缝，我没仔细看，不过有沟。

他打开门让我进来，随后又关上门。这下子我们又同处一个空间了，我忽然又无脑的问："不锁门？"

他噗嗤一声笑了，为什么要？

当我没说。我感到无地自容。不知道这种偷情一样的幻觉从哪里来的。

"你睡的好晚，以前我上学的时候都没这么晚过。"他抬手执着咖啡壶给我倒咖啡。要奶吗？他问。

要、我要……我想着那件薄睡袍里面的所有。

我接过咖啡，他也给自己倒了一杯，手指灵巧的捏了块方糖投进去，咚的一声。

"我喜欢甜的"他说，忽然伸出舌尖舔了一下嘴角，我心肝颤的不得了。

"嗯。"

真想就这么……我看着他的脸，忽然真想就这么，将他据为己有啊。

因为他我开始变得癫狂。

…………

奇了怪的，有这种想法的居然不止我一个。

我的小妈骑在我身上，睡袍挂到胳膊肘，他昂起头短促的喘着，腰部以下一件遮挡的东西都没有，两瓣线条圆润饱满的小屁股蛋儿就这么压在我还尚未激扬起来的小老弟上，湿漉漉的磨蹭来磨蹭去，我鬼使神差伸手啪的往上面打了一下，他震惊中叫的更欢，"你打我…"

"就打"我现在也不知道是不是太高兴过头，话说的没头没脑，"你勾引你儿子，乱伦。"

"我、我不是……"他摇头拒绝承认，小屁股却还是在那儿扭，两只凉凉的手抓着我的肩膀，我感觉他宽宽的掌心在像沾了水的生石灰似的慢慢发热。

"你不是我儿…子……"我感觉自己的小老弟以前明明是个禁欲系，胸多大臀多翘的妞儿他都不敢性趣，如今这小妖精扭了那么几下反倒是不要面子起来。

"妈～妈你动快点儿～"我自己也是个疯了的，一不小心话就跑出来。

"你！"我的小妈呀，他气的小脸儿通红，却也受不出终于被他磨热乎硬实起来的小老弟，"我，我都说了我不是……"他艰难的把右手伸到自己的身后，虽然看不见我也能猜到，那长年握过手术刀长出过茧子的硬硬的指尖进去是什么感觉，他自己给自己做扩张，是一根还是两根？

"最好多加几根，我可比我爸的大，你小心一点。"我扶住他的腰，小妈愤恨的瞪了我一眼，随即又垂下头。

他做的很吃力，不知道是不是等的太久的缘故，一时可能也扩开没多少，我顺着他的手过去，他加了三根，已经因为长时间的揉按和搅动带出来不少水了，我从其中也插进去一根，他叫的特别响，身体一下子就软倒在我身上。

"宝贝～起来呀，还没做呢？"我真是被高兴冲昏了头脑，多少个日夜，我无数次遐想过渴望过的人正被我拥在怀里，他额头贴着我的嘴，我轻而易举的就能做到吻他。

"我、我自己来…"他不喜欢我帮他，喘了一会儿要求我把手指退出去，他自己也退出他的，小肉嘴儿这会儿还呼噜呼噜冒水，他手掌热乎乎的，握住我的小老弟的时候我爽的简直没法儿自拔，他把屁股抬高，头找准了位置就唔得一下塞进去了。

不是一点一点。

我的小妈比我想象中的要浪的多，他一点也没给自己留缓冲时间，直接一插到底。

我也是惊了，他在我爸面前也是这样吗？

不过他自己是毫不在乎的样子，如果忽略他脸上的表情的话我是真信的。

"啊…啊……"我的尺寸是货真价实的，小妈意识到我确实没说谎，可能也是发涨，他不得不试图叫出来来缓解这片刻的委屈。

他也不顾及外面有没有人听到，事实上这一切或许他都是故意的，他天性被压制的太久，到了我里我感觉他是完全不怕我的。

"扶苏……扶苏……"我的小妈呀，真是让我不知道怎么办才好，怎样做才能满足他，他叫我名字的时候我觉得世界上真正可爱的也就只有他一个人了。

他昂起头，身体有节奏又熟练的重复着吞吐的动作，我看到他喉结从脖颈中间突出来，还滑动了一下做了个吞咽的动作。

那一刻，我差点不争气的就直接射了。

……

有的时候我就想，如果小妈一开始就不是小妈，我会不会也像现在这样爱他喜欢他。

我把小妈抱起来翻了个身，他眼镜早不知道被丢到哪里去了，头上密密涔涔的汗珠打湿了头发，眼眶红红一副被欺负了马上就要哭出来的表情。

我把他摁在身下狠狠的操着，他里头可比那些夜总会的妞儿紧实多了，比起那些已经被金钱蛊惑了的地方我更愿意贪恋现在的这个安乐窝，甚至有以后也就在这儿安家乐业的打算。

反正没有人知道他，反正他那里也不想去，那干脆归我好了。

我踟蹰的想法并没有被冰雪聪明的小妈发现。他反倒是伸手搂紧了我的脖子，软的跟玫瑰花瓣儿似的嘴唇凑过来跟我索吻，我配合的迎合住他，他熟练的进来，我游刃有余的接纳，期间这个小插曲并未影响到我的动作，我还是保持一定的频率适当的浅上几分，这样他就会发现光是这样的深度并不能满足自己，继而就会挪动身体朝我凑得更紧。

我的小妈人前人和各一套，人后的那一套更是浪的让人想都想不到。

小妈在遇到我爸之前完全就是个雏儿，一点经验都没有，那老头儿毕竟也是年纪大了的，架不住他年轻人精力旺盛，他居然也是无师自通，猛到我都一开始吃惊不小。

事后我自己都记不清自己射了几次，不过每次射完小妈都颤抖着在我耳旁喊不够。毕竟不是个娇弱的姑娘家，他的屁股和腰实在是我现在喜欢的要死的，来了好几次双方倒也都很满足，只是最后看他都已经有些撑不住了，抬眼一看表都是天空要泛鱼肚白的时刻了，我哄了一会儿，他才点头同意我出去。

我拔出去的时候真可谓是泄洪一般，全都往外流，小妖精受不住那种往外流的搔痒感，把腿夹的死死的。

一边夹还一边用手捂住脸。

我一开始是以为他害臊了，本来还想开玩笑他反应速度也戒慢了都做完了才来，谁知他摇头不是，过了没一会儿竟然哭了出来。

他不让我抱，一个人钻进被子里任凭枕头湿润一大片，我只好穿上睡衣隔着被子哄，他一边哭一边抽噎着说怎么办。

我笑了，回答说能怎么办，以后我养你。

我没再说那些让他害臊的搔话，这些其实他都不喜欢。

但是他只是一个劲儿的摇头，不跟我讲他到底在想什么。

我哄了他好久，好一阵子他才不再打嗝，一边堵着鼻子一边转过身，我只能看见两只湿漉漉的漂亮眼睛。

他终于愿意开口了，说你爸总共就做过两次，每次都记得戴套，你一次就来了这么多，那我还不得怀孕啊……

我笑的更厉害，说宝贝明明是你说的不够，我给了那么多没想到你还翻脸不认人。

我隔着被子紧紧抱住他，他不再哭，我想他应该是知道自己也有些耍小孩子脾气了，索性就安静的搂着他，两个人都没说话，又过了一会儿他转身忽然隔着被子搂住我，脸埋进我脖子里闷声说了什么。

我说我没听清，他却也不肯再把头抬起来讲。

于是我就吻他的耳朵，手伸进被子里一通乱摸，他动情地叫着服软了，过了好半天我才听见，他浓重的鼻音带了太多黏软的可爱，像冬天巷子里叫卖的刚出笼的赤小豆米糕。

他说，赢扶苏，我真正喜欢的只有你……我想给你生孩子………

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到最后的你XD


End file.
